Still My Harcore Spinal Surgeon
by KaylaMiller
Summary: Jack is sick, and Kate helps him get some sleep. ONESHOT


He walked along the hot sand of the beach, dragging his feet in the sand to take another step, completely exhausted from the lack of sleep he'd been getting lately, not to mention the constant pain that shot through his head the past couple days. He'd been able to shake it off so no one would notice for a little while but today, he just didn't have the energy to make them think otherwise.

"Jack?" He heard his name being called by a female voice

Snapping his head up to see that it was "Hey Rose" he replied

Walking closer to him, she reached out for his arm causing him to stumble back a little "Are you alright Honey?"

Jack tried given her a convincing smile "I'm fine Rose" He told her as another sharp pain hit him, and he raised his hand to his head, moaning in pain

"You look a little pale, Are you sure you are feeling okay Jack?" She asked worried and unconvinced by the Doctors answer the first time around

"Yeah, I'm okay, thanks Rose" He said touching the older women's shoulder

"Okay Honey, Just get some rest okay" She told him

He nodded before walking away to his tent.

* * *

Kate was sitting on the beach with Claire and the baby, talking about what she'd do if they ever got off this island.

"Hey Kate, Hey Claire" Rose said walking over to the pair

"Hey Rose" They both replied together

"Kate, have you seen Jack today?" Rose asked the beautiful brunette

Kate shook her head in confusing towards the older women "He doesn't look so good"

Kate's head jerked up at the mention of Jack being sick "Where is he?

"He's tent" Rose replied not finishing her sentence before Kate was up and walking towards the Doctor's tent.

* * *

He walked into his tent and bent down on the ground, rubbing his forehead, trying to relax his muscles to make the pain go away for a while. Reaching over to the medicine case, he opened it looking for something to help with his head. Grabbing a bottle and opening it up he heard his tent flap open

"You got a prescription for that?" Kate asked him

"Yeah I wrote it myself" He replied chuckling

Returning his laugh she walked into the tent, sitting down next to him while he took the pills, waiting until he finished to speak

"Are you feeling okay Jack" She asked seriously

"I just got a flu bug, it'll pass" He tried to reassure her

"You should eat some crackers" She smiled at him "They always make me feel better"

Jack laughed looking in her green eyes; he had to shut his own eyes as another round of head pulsing pain went through him, which didn't go unnoticed by Kate.

She reached out, placing her hand on his upper arm, rubbing gently as he winced in pain

"Okay, you need to get some sleep" She told him

"Kate, I'm fine" He tried

"Lie down Jack" She ordered him pushing on his shoulder's slightly making him lie down on his back

"I really am fine" Jack started before Kate cut in "I know you are" She replied and lied down next to him on the airplane seats they were using for beds

"Just close your eyes, I promise I'll wake you up if something happens okay?" She reassured him, smiling sweetly over at him

Jack couldn't help but smile also, they had been a little distance since the kiss in the jungle but he was hoping they could get back to the way they were, maybe more than what they once were.

"You know you don't have to stay, I'll probably just fall asleep on you on Kate" He told her, feeling guilty for making her stay with him, he knew she probably had better things to do

"That's okay, I want too" She smiled at him again, reaching for his hand, and intertwined their fingers in the space between them

He gently let his head rest on her shoulder, Kate's fingers were softly rubbing slowly in circles around his neck making him relax and mold into her, closing his eyes, it didn't take him long to drift off into a peaceful sleep

* * *

After a while of watching his chest rise and fall in his sleep, Kate heard the tent flap open slightly, and Rose walked in

"How's he doing" She asked quietly trying not to wake him

"He was pretty ruff, and he's still burning up, but some sleep will do him good" She told the worried friend

Rose nodded , grinning loosely , Kate saw her grin and asked "Why you smiling?"

"Oh nothing, Did he ask you to stay with him?" Rose asked, smiling over at the sleeping man, cuddling against the brunettes side, and their still intertwined hands

Kate blushed slightly, ducking her head before answering "I just want to make sure he's okay"

Rose laughed "So you're doing this because you want to help, It has nothing to do with Jack?"

Kate laughed a little, feeling like she'd been caught in the act, Rose just shook her head and walked out of the tent

Kate looked at Jack and smiled, She was doing this to be helpful, She would have done it for anyone else too, This wasn't because it was Jack, That's what she kept telling herself and that's what she'd tell everyone else, Even if she knew it was a lie

Resting her own head against the gorgeous doctor's, She too drifted off to sleep.

Waking up awhile later, Kate looked over to see Jack stirring, as his eyelids opened up, letting the light come through the tent, he ripped the sleep from his eyes, Seeing Kate was still with him, he smiled at her

"Feeling Better?" She asked

"Yeah, I am now" He said, he wasn't sure if it had been the sleep or the company that made him feel suddenly refreshed

Kate continued to stare at him with a permanent grin on her face, Jack laughed "What are you smiling about?"

Kate blushed but was enjoying this too much to hide what she was feeling "You look cute when your sleeping"

Jack chuckled , rolling away from her, and placing his arms over his eyes, sighing loudly

"Great, now I'm sick and cute, Way to bruise my pride Kate" He joked with her, They both laughed out loud

She squeezed his hand a little tighter "Don't worry Jack, You're still my Hardcore Spinal Surgeon" She winked at him, remembering the first time she'd called him that, he smiled at her

They lied there together in silence for a few minutes, just enjoying each other's company. Than Kate spoke "You must be starving, Let me go get you something to eat"

Making a move to get up, she shifted her legs off the bed but when she went to stand, she felt that Jack hadn't let go of her hand

Looking down at him, she smiled at their hands, it didn't seem to bother him that they were still linked. Staring at each other while the seconds past, Kate didn't make a move to leave or pull her hand away, Just stared into his brown eyes, and him into her greens orbs, they were paralyzed by one another.

Jack went back and forth in his head a million times before pulling her in slowly, letting there lips meet each other in a slow, passionate kiss. The kiss took Kate by surprise but she didn't hesitate to kiss him back. This kiss was nothing like their first one, it was fast and over before she knew it, but it just seemed so natural, like they did this all the time.

Pulling away, they left their foreheads still touching "Thank you" Jack whispered against her mouth, his hot breath hitting her lips, sending tingles through her whole body

All she could do was smile "I'll be right back" She told him before he let go of her hand so she could get them some food. He just watched as she walked out the door, Smiling he decided that being sick and cute wasn't all that bad after all.

**Tell me what you think?** **It was just boredom writing..lmao**


End file.
